Wonder land
by mams'ailes
Summary: Version corriger /!\ Mello n'a jamais crus au rêve, le bonheur ca s’injecte dans les veines. C'est du Matt-Mello . Ne venait pas lire si vous ne supportait pas que l'on touche a Near !


Titre : Wonderland

Auteur : mamsailes

Béta : Naru-chan ou soizic

Couples : Mello Matt death note.

Résumer : Mello n'a jamais cru au rêve, le bonheur ça s'injecte dans les veines.

Disclaimer : à Obata évidement (s'il pouvait me prêter Mello quelques jours)

Ratting : T

Et quand t'es jeune, tout jeune, la vision qu'ont les autres de toi est importante. Très importante. Alors quand pendant des années, on t'appelle, Alice la tantouse, ça te reste à vie. Quand on te viole la première fois, et que, la dernière chose que tu entends, avant leurs insupportables gémissements, et tes geignements de douleurs. C'est « bienvenue au pays des merveilles Alice » ; tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de bonheur ; et encore moins de cette chose que l'on nomme amour.

Mihaël aurait pu tout avoir. Mais bon, comme on dit, dans la vie on n'a pas toujours de la chance. Pensez donc, plutôt androgyne, les cheveux blonds et raides, une passion pour le cuir et le chocolat noir. Pas si mal dit comme ça hein ? Puis intelligent, on n'entre pas à la Whammy's House avec un cerveau de mouche atrophiée. Mais, cependant, Mello puisqu'on le surnomme ainsi, possède aussi un sens aigu de la compétition, de la tyrannie, et beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'égo.

Ça ne colle pas avec le fait, qu'il soit pris de force, chaque soir, par des petits crétins plus vieux et forts que lui ? Bien sûr que si, réfléchissez. Le soir, tu es rabaissé, complément souillé; et la journée par orgueil tu ne montres rien, tu t'affirmes, joue les dictateurs intouchables…. Comme ça la nuit, c'est juste des cauchemars, pas la réalité.

Arrive une lumière inattendue. Il te parait inaccessible, rouquin isolé sur sa Nintendo.Pourtant, il vient te voir, après un de tes mauvais rêves. Et sans un mot, il te prend dans ses bras. Ça continuera, des années comme cela ; il chasse les vilains monstres et tarie les larmes sur tes joues froides.

Mais tu restes impétueux, tu restes cet enfant qui refuse de voir le rêve, toujours tellement réaliste. Une vision désabusée d'adulte brisé, et dans un corps de jeune de quatorze ans à peine, ça asphyxie l'âme.Et puis tu décides, moi je serais le meilleur, je me casse loin de vos violences, de vos espoirs vains, de vos conneries. De Matt …. Enfin non, Mail tu l'as juste oublié dans la précipitation.

Le temps a cette tendance à vous filer entre les doigts, on ne se rend compte des années oubliées, qu'étendu sur le trottoir ou assis sur une borne incendie. À la capitale, les absences de jour sont remplies de phares de voitures, de whisky coca et de coc. Un blond affalé sur un banc miteux du boulevard de la bastille, ça ne choque personne. Qu'il soit défoncé, les yeux rouges et la bouche tordue dans un sourire de dément, nan plus.Alice, pour croire aux merveilles, elle s'en injecte dans les veines. Y a tous ces amis autour, plein de gens , tout aussi bourrés, tout aussi shootés. Ça rigole, ça cris, ça s'emballe en fouillis incompréhensible, points de couleurs mouvants pour le cerveau torturé de Mello. Lui, reste simplement à demi allongé, à demi assis sur son bout de bois bancal, tagués de « je t'aime » « vas crever fils de » et autres bêtises de la jeunesse parisienne. Il sent le monde qui tourne et vacille près de lui, l'odeur gerbante et sucrée, sûrement d'une fille, contre son nez .

-Qu'est-ce tu veux rouquine ?

-Toi.

-Paie.

-T'es pas appelé "la pute de wonderland" pour rien toi.

Et Mello ne répond rien, empoche le fric et commence à embrasser la rousse. Chevelure rougeoyante.

« Ne pas penser à Matt … jamais. »

Elle l'entraine plus loin, derrière un bosquet assez épais. On voit des capotes usagées qui trainent dans l'herbe un reste de string en dentelle à moitié arraché aussi. Il la sent lui dézipe son haut court puis, très rapidement, lui défait et baisse le pantalon de cuir. Ca commence … puis ca fini.

Les matins parisiens, sont gris et souvent pluvieux. Les gens courent pour chopper un bus qui sera toujours en avance ou en retard, mais jamais à l'heure. Il est sept heures et quart, et Keehl est à nouveau assis, cette fois à l'arrière d'un 317. Il a son mp3 ; vieux, rafistolé, le volume poussé à fond, ne couvrant même pas les bruits du moteur dans les oreilles.

Le teint blafard, et l'œil vide. C'est vraiment l'heure d'aller dormir. On avait dit quoi ? Le meilleur ? le meilleur des désœuvrés, fauchés, prostitués à ses heures, streap-teasers à d'autres. Nan pas pitoyable, ça c'est pour les gens qui croyaient en quelque chose. Pour Miahël c'est juste la merde qui nous tombe dessus chaque jour.

Et Matt qui lui manque.

Un appartement mal éclairé ; les meubles tombent en ruine, le lit n'est qu'un simple matelas deux places défoncé et assez sale. La salle de bain, qui devait à l'origine être jaune, renvoie plutôt une couleur marronnasse accompagnée de fort relents d'égout lorsque la fenêtre, minuscule et encrassée, n'est pas laissée ouverte. La clef à peine enfoncée dans la serrure, le blond sent son reste de portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il soupire d'un air las et fatigué, avant de décrocher, annonçant ça présence d'une simple onomatopée peut avenante.

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de répondre avec une formule de politesse miss A ?

-Si … qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Moi, que tu viennes bosser, j'ai un client assez friqué et célèbre qui te demande mon joli, et toi évite de me parler comme ça sauf si tu cherche les coups blondinette.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Maintenant.

Bip bip bip bip.

Il a le visage qui se crispe quelques secondes, puis il entre précipitamment dans l'appart, vole un baiser sur ses lèvres glaciales et dures. Il prend simplement de nouvelles piles pour sa musique et repart aussi sec. Non sans l'envie, d'un regard en arrière.

Arrivé devant un immeuble de belle stature, environ une heure après l'appel de son patron,Mello entre d'un pas nonchalant dans le hall d'entrée. Salue la réceptionniste puis monte au bureau du maître des lieux.Une fois dans la salle, pièce à l'allure de chambre d'amoureux, il se fait expliquer les attentes de son client. Caractériel, en train de manger du chocolat en faisant craquer les carrés de cacao, impertinent et hautain. Miahël en somme.

On le conduit ensuite, dans une voiture discrète jusqu'à un hôtel luxueux, mais lui aussi petit et discret,d'une avenue parisienne. Muni du numéro de chambre, le blond y monte et entre sans frapper, tablette en main,qu'il fait claquer à son arriver.

Au centre la pièce ce trouve un jeune homme, de taille moyenne, le regard semblant vide et distant. Des cheveux blancs.

Le blond se fige sur place, bouche entre ouverte. Il sent ses mains trembler légèrement, des flashs lui passent en tête; montagnes de souvenirs refoulés en lui. Pas Near. Il était le pire. Le plus froid, le plus tranchant, celui qui ne montrait, jamais, aucune émotion. Keehl a un mouvement de recul, sentant l'angoisse lui serré soudainement la gorge.

Ce sont les pires jours de ça vie.

Il va voir le décolorer s'approcher de lui, commencer lentement à l'embrasser. D'abord du bout des lèvres, légère pression qui donne déjà la nausée à Mello. Puis la langue du plus jeune qui vient retracer ses lèvres, obligeant au bout de quelques minutes, le dominer à ouvrir la bouche. Il reçoit alors un baiser amoureux, passionné; il ne le rendra à aucun moment.ses jambes son figées au sol, comme du coton, il sait qu'il va finir à genoux. Et il fini effectivement au sol, le visage entre les jambes de Near, celui-ci gémissant de façon à peine retenue. il sent le membres du dominant s'enfoncer par accoup dans sa gorge, il ne peut pas bouger, il en est incapable. Puis Nate le relève à sa hauteur, le plaque contre le lit , avec une violence augmentant chaque minute. Il peut ressentir la déchirure à l'intérieur de lui, les allées et venue saccadées de Near qui lui arrache des cris de douleur. Après plusieurs heures de souffrance, Mello, étendus à moitié conscient sur le lit, même pas défait, voit le décoloré revenir vers lui. Cutter en main …

Il ouvre les yeux très grands, sentant soudainement son cœur battre a un rythme frénétique. Il est assis sur le matelas de son appartement, habillé. Il y a les restes d'une défonce prés de lui, seringue, petite cuillère,briquet. Doucement sa respiration saccadée se calme. Rien qu'un mauvais trip, ce n'était qu'un foutu bad trip, se répète-t-il en boucle pour ce calmer.

Il tourne la tête vers la gauche cherchant le réconfort des bras de son amant. Son sang se glace. Matt est allongé a côté de lui, les yeux grand ouvert injectés de sang, un légère mousse autour des lèvres. Overdose; Matt l'avais suivis y il a quatre ans.

Welcome in wonderland Alice.

FIN

Mello : Clack ! …. Hmm

Matt : tu m'as pris pour quoi, son chien chien la gamine ?

Mamsailes : héhé c'est-à-dire nan, tu reste avec lui parce que tu l'aimes" .

Matt : d'où te viens une idée aussi conne ?

Mello : le fait que je me drogue par exemple

Mamsailes : La chanson Alice de Saez v.v. Matt tu n'aimes pas Mello ?

Mello : tu ne m'aimes pas Matty T.T ?

Matt : hum hum … reviews ? (ne veut pas répondre par peur de finir violé xD )

Ps : Mello n'est pas la pute de Matt dans cette fiction ! on ne connais pas l'identiter du patron de mello et la scène du viole avec near , est , la bad trip de Mello .


End file.
